This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 290,190 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 30, 1991.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,811; 4,199,142; 4,813,663; and 3,715,120; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse children's slide constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements have been uniformly deficient with regard to the provision of a sled that can be employed in combination with the slide; wherein, both the sled and the slide are provided with cushioning means to minimize any adverse impacts being imparted to the children using the slide.
Since the primary objective of any slide construction is to provide speed on a downward incline the potential for injury always poses a constant danger to the users of the slide.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need particularly among parents of young children for a slide construction which will dramatically reduce the possibility of potential injury to their children while still providing the thrills of a rapid descent down an incline; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.